disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben
Experiment 625, now known as Reuben, is a character and former villian from the Lilo and Stitch franchise. Reuben is the sidekick of Gantu and cousin of Stitch. Reuben has every ability Stitch has but he prefers to make sandwiches than use his powers. Appearances Prequel Comics Before Stitch's creation and when Jumba was struggling with creating his ultimate monster, Reuben served as Jumba's primary assistant in the labs, though this mostly involved him making sandwiches for his master. When Stitch first gets loose on Turo, Reuben comes with Jumba to help him track the creature down, but eventually, the arrest would come and Reuben would be podded. Reuben appears in the same blue color as Stitch in the prequel comics. This blue color was still kept in the early comics based on the show, persisting even in reprints. Stitch! The Movie During the evil doctor Hamsterviel's plan to take over the galaxy using Jumba's experiments, he activates the experiment pod. The pod was labeled 625 which is why Hamsterviel believed Stitch could be destroyed by his closest relative. Although he seemed dangerous it was soon revealed 625 is a lazy experiment that only wanted to eat and make sandwiches. During the battle in Gantu's ship, Gantu's ship crashed and stranded in Hawaii. Inside the ship stranded Gantu and the wise cracking 625. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Reuben (known as 625 at the time) is still stranded along with Gantu. 625 turns out to be quite intelligent and gives plenty of information about the experiments to Gantu. In the series 625 was once commanded by Gantu to battle Stitch, but due to his lazy personality did not fight and was easily beaten. Leroy and Stitch Reuben play a large role in the film. Gantu leaves Reuben to break out Hamsterviel and left inside the now junkyard type ship. 625 begins to make dozens of sandwiches to turn the ship into a sandwich shop. When Lilo loses Jumba, Pleakley and Stitch to the space world she grows lonely and try to communicate Stitch. She ask to use Gantu's communicator but was turned down by 625. Lilo then realizes she did not give 625 a name and (after some failed attempts) finally named him Reuben. Lilo and Reuben communicating Stitch, which was actually Leroy in disguise. Reuben aids Lilo in her mission to save Stitch. During the mission Reuben and Lilo were imprisoned by the new ruler of the galaxy Hamsterviel. Gantu reforms and frees Reuben and Lilo. They then go to battle the Leroy clones along with Stitch and save the galaxy. As a reward, Reuben was given the honor of being the Gallery Officer and work alongside Gantu to protect the galaxy. Stitch! Experiment #625: he has all powers of Stitch, but he is lazy and eats sandwiches. Reuben doesn't do much beside make sandwiches all the time. During the series he isn't much of an enemy to Stitch even visiting him sometimes. During "Onigiri Reuben", he becomes fond of Japanese Riceballs. Disney Parks Reuben makes occasional appearances at Tokyo Disneyland usually in parades along with many other experiments. Gallery leroyandstitch347.jpg stitchthemovie_211.jpg 060415TDL1hob2909625-200.jpg Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Monsters Category:characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:TV Animation Characters